Chica Cool
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Sumika se siente menospreciada por parte de su mejor amiga, es más, siente que ya no es su amiga en si.  Un nuevo personaje se agrega a la historia ¿que pasara con Sumika y Kazama? ¿como afectara en la historia este nuevo personaje?
1. Callejón

**Tiempo sin vernos, pero aquí vuelvo con otro fic de Sasameki Koto. Hace unas semanas atrás subí uno que se llama besos mariposa en **_**Rated M**_**, se supone que es un tipo de secuela de confusiones, pero igual se puede leer sin antes haber visto mi otro fic.**

**En esta nueva historia de Sasameki Koto Sumika se siente pasada a llevar por su mejor amiga. Aun no sabemos como esto afectara su relación ni que sucederá cuando agreguemos un nuevo personaje.**

**Me gustaría que esta historia la hiciéramos en conjunto, por lo que estaré abierta a sugerencias e ideas que ustedes puedan portar.**

**Estoy creando otra historia de SK, pero aun no decido si será un one-shot o una con capítulos como esta. Cuando me decida la subiré.**

**Bueno sin más aquí esta el primer capitulo de **_**Chica Cool**_**. n.n**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer: **Sasameki Koto, sus personajes y cualquier cosa que puedas reconocer en este Fic no me pertenecen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPÍTULO 1: CALLEJÓN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sumika estaba en el salón, todos se habían ido a sus casas, pero como ella era la delegada de la clase tenia algunos deberes que cumplir.

Kazama se encontraba en la biblioteca con su querida senpai, la que le había roto el corazón mil veces, dándole esperanzas, coqueteando, para luego tratarla de una manera fría. A los días se disculpaba y decía que no sabía que le había pasado, que ella no era así y que sentía gran cariño por Kazama. Con eso la rubia la perdonaba y la senpai volvía a lo mismo, robándole besos a kouhai, dándole esperanzas, cuando la verdad era que la bibliotecaria ya tenia novio y solo jugaba con los sentimientos de la pobre chica, porque en su interior nunca perdono que su actual novio se fijara en Kazama primero y que ella hubiese sido su segunda opción.

Sumika odiaba verlo, cada vez que la maldita le rompía el corazón a Ushio, la chica en si salía corriendo a refugiarse en la morena, llorando sin parar en su hombro y cada vez la delegada de clase no podía parar de preguntarse porque Kazama no veía que la bibliotecaria no le convenía ¿Acoso no entendía que era Sumika quien la amaba con todo su ser y que haría cualquier cosa por ella?

Mientras la rubia lloraba, Sumika en su mente maldecía a la senpai, la llamaba de la manera más ofensiva que en el momento se le podía ocurrir. Claro está que no lo decía en voz alta. No, la morena ya había aprendido su lección. La primera y última vez que dijo algo malo respecto a la bibliotecaria por herir a Kazama, esta última la había abofeteado y tratado mal por hablar de esa manera de la senpai que ella tanto quería y tanto dolor le causaba.

Murasame Sumika ya no daba con la situación. Una cosa era saberse no correspondida, pero otra muy distinta es saber que no eres más que un pañuelo de lagrimas, solo necesitado y buscado cuando la persona estaba triste y lloraba, luego de eso el pañuelo se dobla y guarda en el bolsillo hasta la próxima, sin siquiera molestarse en lavarlo. Sumika ya no era la amiga de Kazama era un hombro en el cual llorar, un pañuelo desechable.

Es verdad que la amaba, pero también era verdad que se había dejado pisotear muchas veces. Debía hacerse respetar. Debía olvidarse de Kazama. Quizás ella no era el tipo de la rubia, pero el tipo de alguna otra chica debía ser.

_***SASAMEKI KOTO***_

Era una mañana de Sábado, estaba soleado y Sumika se había despertado por culpa de un perro que no paraba de ladrar.

Buscó su teléfono y vio que recién eran las 7:30 trató de volver a dormir pero el maldito perro no paraba de ladrar. Se dio cuenta que sus intentos eran en vano, así que se puso un pantalón de buzo negro, una polera azul, un polerón gris y sus lentes. Ató su pelo en una coleta de caballo con el flequillo hacia un lado y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Allí se puso sus zapatillas y salió a hacer jogging.

…

…

Ya había trotado unos par de kilómetros sin parar, su mente solo se concentraba en su respiración, por lo que no se dio cuenta que sus pies la habían llevado a un lugar peligroso de la ciudad.

De repente escuchó un grito. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar desde donde provenía el grito. Era un callejón sombrío.

Allí había un hombre que sostenía un cuchillo y estaba amenazando a una chica con este. Con una mano tapaba la boca de la chica para evitar que volviera a gritar, mientras que con la otra, que tenía el cuchillo, la mantenía amenazando el abdomen de esta.

Sumika estaba enfurecida. No permitiría que ese tipejo asqueroso dañara a la chica.

Se iba acercando lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido para no alertar al abusador.

"Si te quedas tranquila no te haré daño y quizás hasta lo disfrutes" – Le decía a la chica mientras lamia su cuello.

Sumika se posiciono detrás del tipo. Cuando este sintió una presencia detrás suyo giró la cabeza para comprobar que era. En ese momento la morena agarro con fuerza la mano derecha que sostenía el cuchillo y la dobló hacia la espalda de este, provocando que de la impresión y la fuerza infligida, este soltara el arma blanca.

"Pero que-" – El sujeto trató de darse la vuelta para hacerle frente a la morena, pero esta fue más rápida y lo aprisionó contra la pared a un lado de la chica, cortando la replica del tipo.

"Llama a la policía y dile donde estamos y lo sucedido." – ordenó a la chica que estaba ahí como paralizada por lo que había ocurrido.

Esta al oír la voz de la Karateka salió del estado de shock en el que se encontraba e hizo como se le pidió.

Sumika mantuvo al tipo aprisionado contra la pared hasta que llego la policía. Estos le hicieron un para de preguntas a ambas respecto a lo sucedido y luego tomaron al antisocial y se lo llevaron con ellos. Dejando a Sumika y la otra chica sola en aquel callejón sombrío.

La castaña se veía aliviada.

"Gracias…" – murmuro algo avergonzada.

"De nada." – Replicó la morena – "debes tener más cuidado, este lada de la cuidad es peligroso."

La morena la examinó con la mirada. La chica era una cabeza más baja que ella, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos café almendra.

"Lo siento… soy nueva aquí, me mude hace un par de días." – Decía nerviosa – "Me desperté temprano y quise salir a caminar para conocer la cuidad, pero sin darme cuenta me perdí y termine aquí."

"Oh! Ya veo… por cierto, soy Murasame Sumika."

"Gusto en conocerte Murasame-san. No sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas pasado por aquí. Me salvaste, por eso te estoy muy agradecida… mi nombre es Fukawa Hikari."

"Gusto en conocerte también Fukawa-san. Yo también me alegro de haber estado cerca para parar a ese tipejo." – decía empuñando su mano derecha.

"Murasame-san yo sé… que quizás tengas cosas que hacer, pero me gustaría invitarte a comer algo ahora. A lo mejor… ¿ya desayunaste? No lo sé, pero por favor acéptalo como muestra de mi agradecimiento, sino fuera por ti yo… yo…" Suplicaba, se veía que estaba apunto de quebrarse por los acontecimientos de la mañana. La verdad sino hubiese sido por Sumika, Hikari hubiese terminado siendo violada, quizás hasta muerta.

Sumika notó que la chica se estaba quebrando, así que decidió interrumpirla.

"La verdad no he comido nada aun, así que acepto con gusto tu invitación." – Dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla – "No te preocupes, no creo que te vuelva a molestar y ahora lo único que debes hacer es alejarte de este lado de la cuidad o si vienes trata de hacerlo acompañada ¿esta bien? Ahora mejor salgamos de aquí."

Dio unos pasos adelante y le hizo señas para que la siguiera fuera de esa boca de lobo.


	2. Amigas

**CAPÍTULO 2: AMIGAS**

...

...

Las chicas entraron a un café cerca de ahí, que se veía decente. Sumika pidió un Té y unas galletas y Hikari un Té y pastel.

"¿vives por aquí cerca?" – preguntó Sumika mientras esperaba que llegara su orden.

"No. Mi casa queda algo lejos de aquí. Si llego al metro puedo ubicarme desde ahí."

"Mmm… entonces a lo que terminemos te llevo hasta allí."

"No, no tie-"

Fue interrumpida por la llegada del mesero que les traía su orden.

Colocó las cosas en frente de cada una de las chicas.

"¿Se les ofrece algo más a las señoritas?"

"No, gracias estamos bien." – respondió Hikari.

"Muye bien entonces. Disfruten su orden." – diciendo esto tomo su bandeja y se retiró.

Sumika tomó su taza y le dio unos sorbitos a su Té.

Hikari miraba como Sumika bebía su Té y trató de continuar lo que quería decir antes de que el mesero llegara.

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"¿Hum?" – Fue lo que pudo emitir Sumika sorprendida. Luego preguntó – "¿a que te refieres?"

"No tienes que llevarme hasta el metro. Ya has sido muy amable con todo lo que has hecho por mí. No quiero causarte más molestia." – le explicaba toda tímida.

"No es ninguna molestia."

"¿Enserio? Digo no quiero importunarte más de lo que ya lo e hecho."

Sumika la quedó mirando. La chica se era algo tímida y además de eso se notaba que estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido hace un momento atrás.

"Te digo que no es molestia. Quitarte de las garras de ese tipejo tampoco lo fue… así que por favor no te preocupes, no me debes nada. Tómalo… como lo que haría cualquier amiga por otra." – Trataba de explicarle calmadamente para que la chica se sintiera más tranquila.

"¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigas?" – preguntó esperanzada con una sonrisa tímida.

Sumika también sonrió. Algo en esta chica le gustaba. El hecho de que se veía frágil y tímida le daban ganas de protegerla. Se avergonzaba fácilmente y sus ojos eran muy expresivos, al menos más de lo normal. Además Hikari con tan solo su presencia, hacia que Sumika se relajara. La morena se encontró a si misma con ganas de conocer más a esta chica.

"Claro, podemos ser amigas ¿Qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono y yo te doy el mío? De esa forma podremos comunicarnos y ponernos de acuerdo para juntarnos. Como eres nueva aquí puedo mostrarte la cuidad o… ya algo se nos ocurrirá." – decía entusiasmada ante la idea de volver a verla y ganar una nueva amiga.

"Eso seria fantástico Murasame-san." – Exclamó alegre – "No conozco a nadie más aquí a parte de mi familia. Además tú… eres una chica muy cool…" – decía sonrojada – "Me encantaría ser tu amiga y conocerte más."

Las chicas intercambiaron números. Sumika luego escoltó a Hikari hasta el metro, se despidieron y prometieron llamarse. Desde ahí la morena se dirigió a hacia su propia casa.

_***SASAMEKI KOTO***_

El día lunes llegó. Sumika se encontraba en su pupitre esperando que llegara el profesor para que comenzara la clase.

"Sumi-chan."

Sumika había estado distraída mirando por la ventana. Por lo que no notó que Kazama se había acerado a ella.

"Kazama…" – respondió distraída – "se te ve más contenta de lo habitual." – remarcó aun distraída volviendo su atención hacia la ventana.

"Sí. Senpai se acercó a mi esta mañana y me beso cuando estábamos arreglando unos libros. La volveré a ver al final del día en la biblioteca.

Senpai están linda…" –Suspiraba como chica enamorada.

"¿Hum?" – Parecía que a la morena le daba lo mismo – "me alegro por ti." - Le respondió en un tono plano, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

"Gracias."

Al parecer Kazama no se percató de la falta de emoción alguna en el tono de la morena, o tal vez le daba lo mismo.

El profesor llegó y todos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos.

"Buen día clase." – Saludo el profesor.

"Buen día Sensei." – respondió el curso en unisono.

"Hoy antes de comenzar la lección, les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera."

En la clase se empezaron a escuchar cotilleos, sobre todo por parte de los chicos. "Una chica nueva ¿será linda?" – decían entre susurros unos a otros. "¿de donde vendrá?" – Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacían unos a otros.

"Clase por favor silencio." – Pidió el profesor y espero a que todos se callaran para proseguir. – "Fukawa-san pasa y preséntate por favor."

Cuando la castaña se puso delante de la clase Sumika pudo verla. Era la misma chica que había salvado el sábado, a la cual había prometido llamar y llevarla a conocer la cuidad.

La morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios al verla.

"Mi nombre es Fukawa Hikari. Gusto en conocerlos." – Se presentó toda sonrojada.

"Muy bien Fukawa-san, siéntate al lado de Murasame-san."

"¿Murasame-san?" – preguntó sorprendida al reconocer el apellido.

En ese momento buscó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sumika. La castaña tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que seria compañera Y se sentaría junto a la chica cool que la había salvado.

Obedeció al profesor y fue a tomar asiento junto a la morena. Cuando ya estaba en su puesto, el profesor comenzó la lección del día.

"Murasame-san" – susurro – "que alegría. Pensé que no te volvería a ver por un tiempo. En el fondo deseaba que fuera todo lo contrario."

Sus mejillas tenían un suave rosa mientras hablaba con la morena.

"Me sorprendió el verte aquí… fue una sorpresa buena eso si. Me alegre mucho al verte."

"¿En- enserio?" – tartamudeo.

"Sí. También quería volver a verte, estaba pensando en llamarte por la tarde para saber de ti."

Ante eso Hikari se sonrojó aun más.

A Sumika le encantaba lo tímida que se veía. Pensaba que aquel sonrojo era parte del encanto de la chica y la hacia ver aun más linda de lo que ya era.

"Te parece si… ¿almorzamos juntas? Te puedo presentar a mis amigas."

"Me encantaría. No conozco a nadie más que a ti Murasame-san y… bueno a ti solo te conocí el sábado… pero espero aprender muchas cosas sobre ti."

Hikari se veía realmente emocionada. Podría pasar tiempo con la chica que la había salvado y la cual no había salido de su cabeza desde aquel entonces. No solo eso, sino que además seria capaz de verla a diario.

Sumika por su parte ya no se veía con esa cara neutra y tono plano que había mostrado hace un momento atrás. Estaba feliz, se le notaba. Hikari lograba que se sintiera alegre, tranquila y relajada.

Kazama no paraba de echarle miraditas a la chica nueva. Era tan linda con su largo cabello castaño algo ondulado en las puntas, una piel de porcelana y unos grandes ojos café almendra. El hecho de que se veía tímida aumentaba su encanto y la hacia ganar más puntos con la rubia. Ushio no podía esperar a hablar con ella. Era cierto que le gustaba su senpai, pero no era como si tuvieran algo serio, solo coqueteo y besos casuales. Así que no había nada de malo en tratar de ligar con Fukawa-san o al menos eso era lo que Kazama pensaba.

...

...

...

**N.A: En el primer y segundo cap e dejado de lado a Kazama, solo mencionándola, pero no a tenido mucho dialogo ni intervenciones en la historia... bueno de aqui en adelante aparecerá más. Primero queria que conocieran un poco más de Hikari y que desarrollara vinculos con Sumika. No estoy segura como ira evolucionando la historia, así que vuelvo a insistir que estoy abierta a ideas, opiniones, criticas,etc.**

**Tratare de hacer lo que mejor pueda para que la sección de Sk siga creciendo.**

**reviews son bienvenidas con los brazos abiertos.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap de Chica Cool. n.n**

**Por ahora... Alex fuera!**


End file.
